warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Re: Birthday
Forenote More of the Evil series! :D This tells of Breezerunner's life during the events of Whisper of Regret and the ending of Warrior of White. Fresh out of death he is accepted into StarClan. That is, until a few of the cats question his sins and take him to a place no cat should ever be doomed to reside in. There he waits for the final verdict of his sins and whether he deserves to be reborn.... Original by kagamine Len Re: Birthday When I woke up, I was alone In a place black as a raven's feathers I couldn't see or hear anything One cat shivering in the darkness The sky had a large hole It was easy to see StarClan cats around it Suddenly there was a sound I knew this ghastly voice A cat appeared from the shadows. With such a memorable voice and features, I instantly realized who it was. Its body was dark brown and had a soft, tender voice. Its legs were a beige-brown much like mine. And its eyes were blue, reminding me of someone else who I in fact knew as well. "Tom's crimes are getting old. You're far from me forever. It left from this room." It said remembering all of that moment I saw my dearest, adorable sister. She held out a hare to me and her eyes were bright. A time when things were simpler; when we were apprentices. Naturally repeating my sin over and over I saw my love, the brown she cat. First she smiled and laughed at me, and it eventually became twisted and deranged, her scars and limp body underneath my bloody paws. Realizing the reason it all ended '' ''Having to go back to those days My front paws a matted and sticky with blood I looked down at my paws and ifted one up. A trail of sticky blood reached from the floor and up to m yraised paw. The fur was matted, sticky, and ungroomed. But I couldn't taste the blood. I wouldn't dare. Someone is surely spilling more of it '' I saw one of our 'loyal' warriors, the one who'd led the revolt against us. Standing near the berries, watching me intently, ready to shed more blood of needed. ''Both of my back legs are wet and drip pure water I lifted my back leg and felt as though I'd stood in a spring. Water dripped off and puddled underneath both of my legs. It was sweet and bitter at the same time. They are surely spilling tears somewhere I saw the blue tom who'd been with my love so much. He stood next to me when I ate the berries, fighting back tears. "Lu li la lu li la" the song said Who seems to be singing this lullaby... ~'' ''How much time seems to go by Searching for the changing cats Suddenly I hear A singing voice to heal me One day I notice That the song has a real meaning And now it's my lullaby New words are added to it ~'' ''From the cats crowded above me A tiny kit alight with stars I looked up as the place lit up with pure light to see a tiny kit fluttering down toward me, like it was a bird. It mewled a few time, nothing I could really understand though. Very surely ''- You're giving me a message - '' The cats above me begin to speak quietly I see my love in the cats above me. Her eyes are dotted with worry and sorrow, and I sensed hatred flaming deep within and licking at her heart, "It's not that your sins aren't tolerated." However, the shadows around me spoke My sister appeared from the shadows, her eyes wide and bright. Fresh and young looking as a new apprentice, although she kept her mischievous sneer. "We will try to change those facts." I closed my eyes, not willing to hear anymore. ~'' ''The blood washes off my paws and I begin to talk My paws seemed to lighten. I looked down at them, clean as they'd always been, when I heard shuffling in front of me. I looked up and saw that disloyal warrior of mine in front of me. He had softer features, though, as though he was a new, young warrior. He spoke loudly. "After this, you will be born again." My back legs dry off and I begin to speak with you I turned around to investigate how my legs felt suddenly dry, like I'd sunned myself for a long time, when I saw the blue warrior. His eyes were solemn although he looked rather young too. He said to me; "Today is your new Birthday." Everything around us is dyed white Very soon we will meet again ~'' "Earth to Runningpaw! He-lo!" Runningpaw opened his eyes suddenly and jumped up. His eyes were red-tinted and crazy looking, his fur frazzled and he shook with fear. "H-Harepaw!" Willowpaw looked at him questionably. "...I'm Willowpaw, you mouse brain. It's just I thought you'd like to come to your own warrior ceremony, that's all." "Hm?" He thought it over. Harepaw? Who was that anyway? "All right. Thanks.....Willowpaw. I'll meet you outside then...." Willowpaw sighed and loped out of the den, leaving Runningpaw to follow slowly. "RiverClan welcomes two new warriors to our proud Clan. They have trained well under the finest warriors..." Runningpaw stopped suddenly and zoned out. A solemn, tired looking blue cat was addressing the clan with a young brown she-cat waiting eagerly behind him. "Willowpaw. Who are they?" He asked, feeling stupid. Willowpaw cocked her head unsteadily and looked to the speaking cats. "The blue one is Bluestar, rememeber? He served in the great war against Harestar, remember? And that's Horsetail, she used to be a rogue. ''Remember?" ''She swatted her brother's head just as she was called up to get her new name. ''"Let us welcome two new warriors to our clans; Willowheart and Runningwind!" ''Afternote'' And thus is the almost end of the series. -teardrop- I might do Twiright prank, but I dunno yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I didn't feel some parts needed stories because the song itself seemed like a perfect story anyway. - Fawngaze